SessemaruKouga
by CORRUPTED-MIND
Summary: A girl from Kagome's time goes with her to the fuderal time. Sessemaru/Kouga,Inuyasha/Kagome,Miroku/Sango,Shippou/Own Character (doesn't have a name yet because this is in the way futer)8Sorry Shippou*. I'm not that good with summaries so sorry.
1. class mate, Sessemaru, a Youkia?

Sessemaru_Kouga " What are you doing?!" A girl that looks a lot like Sessoumaru asked. " We have to work on our report TOGETHER."  
" You can do it by you're self right?" Kagome asked.  
" NO! Where are you off to any way?" The girl (Sessemaru) said.  
" I 'm going no where just to see Inuyasha." Kagome mumbled.  
" What?" Sessemaru asked  
" Nothing I just got to go." Kagome said with an anode look in her eyes.  
" You said the name Inuyasha isn't that the half brother of Sesshoumaru? But they lived like a long time ago." Said Sessemaru.  
" How do you know about Sessoumaru and Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Well I. Uh. Well.. We need to finish this so I'm coming with you!" Sessemaru said pointing to there .  
" Well if you insist I need to tell you this first... I travel back into time to collect the Shikon Shards." Kagome said.  
"I know I can smell the magic on you every time you come to school. You also smell like Hanyou and Youkia."  
" But that means that you are a demon!"  
" Yah see." She said. She started to glow a pulsing black color. When that subsided then  
" You look like a female Sessoumaru!" Kagome Yelled  
" SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTT."  
" Well I guess I'll take you, lets go." Kagome said.  
  
They walked to Kagome's house.  
"I have to go in and tell my parents." Kagome said. "Wait in the well house." She walked to the well house then the well suddenly started to glow and Inuyasha jumped out.  
"Inuyasha-Samaaaaaaa." Sessemaru squealed. She lunged at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"S..S..S..SESSEMARU! What the hell are you doing here!?!"  
"So I see you two know each other?" Kagome asked walking in.  
"You know her?" Inuyasha asked confused.  
"Yah I'm taking her back to the past." "Oh no you're not!" He yelled at her.  
"I AM going to. Lets go."  
"But Kago.."  
"Sit"  
"OOOOOFF"  
"Lets go Sessemaru."  
"What about Inuyasha?"  
"He'll be coming along now lets go."  
"Ok."  
  
They jumped into the well and came out on the other side.  
"So how do you know Inuyasha?" Kagome asked wile walking to Kiade's Village.  
"He ran by my house and I bumped into him and I ran into him and well I kinda humiliated him." She confessed.  
"Oh ok." Kagome said. "Over there is the hut." She pointed to kiade's hut.  
  
When they walked into the hut only Shippou and Kiade was in it. "KAGOMEEEEEEEEE!" Shippou squealed.  
"Oh Hi Shippou." Kagome responded as he leaped into her arms. "Who is that?" He asked pointing at Sessemaru. "This is Sessemaru Masahari. She is from my time." She told him. Sessemaru just stood there nodding her head in acnolagement. "Ye know Inuyasha won't be happy with the for bringing another human here to protect." "Oh well if he will just be mad at her for bringing another HUMAN here to PRETCT! Then well he shouldn't be mad at her." "What do you mean? He always is. Who is your friend Kagome?" Sango asked.  
"I'm Sessemaru Kikai Masahari. I mean that I don't need to be protected and I'm no Nigan(?)." Sessemaru replied. "What do you mean not human?" Sango asked. "I mean I'm not human! I'm using a cover spell so no one would tell that I'm not human." "Well than what are you?" "I'm a Youkia. I was actually born in this time but my parents kingdom was attacked and well my stupid nursery made took me to Kagome's time where I would be safe. Where I've lived for 10 years since I was 7." She confessed Inuyasha suddenly rushed in saying. "Kagome why did you 'sit' me?" "Sit! Because I can." "Kagome you shouldn't be so hard on him." "And why not? He always treats me like dirt under his feet so it's my turn!" She Yelled. "Kagome calm down. I just mean that you don't need to sit him for no apparent reason." Sessemaru said calmly. "No apparent reason? If you traveled with us than you would see what I'm talking about!" "Fine I'll travel with you and see." The next day they all left to check out a shard rumor. "Inuyashaaaaaaaa! Lets stop! We've been walking all day without a brake!" Kagome complained. "Inuyasha? INUYASHA!" "What do you want Wench?" "SIT!" "OK? Well I guess that we're staying here for the night. Sessemaru said sitting down with the others staring at her. "What? I know that you all are tiered and it's getting dark and so lets just set up camp." She said digging in her pack that she also brought. She pulled out a circular gray thing with a string running from it and had two little balls on the end of the string.((LIKE THIS)I KNOW YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS AND I KNOW THAT YOU AREN'T STUPID!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
"What's that?" Shippou asked pointing to it. "This is a CD player." She told him.  
  
"Huh? What in the world is a CD?" Shippou asked " And why do you want to play with it?" 


	2. Sessemaru Ped off?

Hello peps DICLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or co. although I do own Sesshoumaru. (does any one of you know Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru's father's name? That's why it took me so long to post this chapter I had to find his name well I couldn't so I just took that part out.) Thank you for the reviews.  
  
Last chapter "What's that?" Shippou asked pointing to it. "This is a CD player." She told him.  
  
"Huh? What in the world is a CD?" Shippou asked " And why do you want to play with it?"  
  
Chapter 2****** The CD frenzy, the cell-phone mannequin, and the new Sessemaru? Sessemaru sweat drooped "UUUHHHHHHHH Well that is um. A CD is a disc shaped thing like this." Sessemaru shows him a CD and puts it into the CD player. "See you put into this and close it. You don't play with it. Then you press this button. Then you put the head phones over your ears like this." She puts it over his ears. "Now press the button." Shippou does but as soon as he does he throws them off and rants on and on that they are too loud and that it's possessed. AND that little people are in there yelling to shack your @$$. Sessemaru is rolling on the ground laughing and apologizing to Shippou about it being too loud. "Inuyasha you know that it's a full moon tomorrow." Kagome pointed out. "Yah I know so what, Wench?" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome. "Well I just thought since well you'll be human that well you could come to my time and you wouldn't have to worry about being attacked." Kagome said. "Feh like any thing would attack me?" Inuyasha inquired. "Well if you'll be human than you better come to our time, Inuyasha. There aren't that many Youkia there, although I do know some, but you won't have to take watch like you do here. And you could relax." Sessemaru said mater- a-factly. "What would a human know about Youkia behavior the Youkia you know probably aren't even Youkia." Inuyasha pointed out. Sessemaru growls loudly at Inuyasha. "You do NOT insult my family! They might have disowned me but I will NOT let a Hanyou tarnish the Lord of the middle land's family EVER!!" Sessemaru yelled her eyes glowing a velvet black. "Sessemaru calm down. PLEASE!" Kagome placed a hand on her shoulder. Sessemaru closed her eyes taking a deep breath. When her eyes opened they where there normal color. "Never insilt the Lord of the Middle lands infront of me ever again Inuyasha. That is just like me insiulting the prier Lord of the Western Lands, Your father." Sessemaru growled. "How.." "Did I know?" He nodded. "You smell like an Inu-Youkia like my father and I know I'm not related to you and you have an heir around you that says 'royalty' so well I put two and two together." She jumped into a tree leaning against the tree trunk. "The only other 'royal' Inu-youkia is the Western Lands." She stated drifting off to sleep.  
  
OK I know Corny but what did you think? Review PLEASE?!?!?!?!?!?!?! 


End file.
